The Black Cherry Blossom
by ItachiFanGirl185
Summary: Konoha high school's great. I bet you can't wait for the over-protective friends, walking sharks, pyromaniacs, a guy with a lollipop mask, creepy puppeteer, murderous insane Jashinist, red eyed impassive guys, a cruel purple eyed leader, a mutant flytrap dude. Hint the sarcasm? High School Fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Protective Much

Sakura's P.O.V.

I awoke to blazing sunlight and "Triple Baka" by Hatsune Miku on my alarm clock. I rolled on my side to see the time 7:49 a.m. Oh no I should of gotten up fifteen minutes ago! I rushed to change to my bathroom & I was out by 8:15 a.m. I couldn't be late for the first day. "Sakura! Hey over here!" I turned to see my spiky blonde haired friend Naruto. "Oh hey Naruto" I said looking behind him. "Who ya looking for Sakura?" Naruto said while holding me still. Uh oh busted. "Sasuke's waiting for us at school. So hurry up." He said looking in the direction of the high school before bolting off. "Baka!" I screamed while running after him.

*To School Gate*

We're late crap. "They locked them." Naruto said while trying desperately to pry open the gate. Sasuke came up with no emotion on his face…like always. "Hey Sakura, Dobe." Sasuke said looking at the gate. "I guess we gotta climb it" then Sasuke started to climb. "What about the seniors, teachers and Sakura's wearing a skirt!" Naruto screamed. "…" Sasuke stopped climbing and had a bright blush on his pale skin and was looking down. "I can do it if you guys go first." I said while looking at my feet. "See there Dobe it's all good." He said while jumping to the ground safely. Next, Naruto finished but, then it was my turn. Great I just had to wear a skirt today. I started to climb when I got to the top I heard, "Wow pinky's cute, un." I looked down to see a girl no guy with a high long blonde ponytail & gray/blue eyes…staring right at me! "Eck!" I said losing my balance, I closed my eyes ready to get impaled with concrete. But, instead when I opened my eyes I found Sasuke had caught me. "Sasuke! Thank you!" I said while hugging him. I opened my eyes to see Sasuke blushing a faint pink & he put me down. I noticed the blonde guy a seven feet away standing next to a guy with bright red hair and chocolate colored eyes. "What are you newbies doing out here?" asked the blonde. "Nothing that concerns you." Sasuke said staring at the blonde. "Well hello cutie what's your name?" the blonde said to me. Man he was cute…hey wait a minute he was looking up my skirt earlier! "Pervert!" I automatically swung at him and hit his nose, "Ack!" "Deidara?" asked his friend. So the blonde pervert was Deidara but, who was his quiet friend?

"I'm ok Sasori, un." Deidara said while slowly getting up with a bleeding nose. Sasori, I'll have to remember that. "What were you doing looking at Sakura-chan!" Naruto started screaming. "We were walking when I saw people climbing the gate. So we came of course." Deidara explained while Sasuke glared at him. Wow they're actually cute sorta. Sasuke grabbed my wrist and started to walk away & Naruto followed of course.  
*Hallway-Class Schedule Board*

When we finally got there I found we all had homeroom, P.E. & 1st lunch together. When we got to class we were probably 15-20 minutes late but, no teacher. "Sakura!" screamed Ino from across the room, great. "Hey wanna see if we have any classes together?" Ino asked before taking my schedule. "We have homeroom, 1st lunch & science together." She said all squeaky. Great, why me?

*P.E. Akatsuki *

"So you're saying there's a newbie that's actually cute?" asked Hidan. "Yeah, un." Replied Deidara. "How do I know who she is?" Hidan said while playing with a basket ball. "Because she's the only girl with pink hair I know of here." Deidara said stealing the ball. "She was with your little brother Itachi." Deidara said making a basket. "You mean Sakura." Itachi said while getting the ball. "How do you know her name?" Hidan asked. "Sasuke is Sakura's best friend along with that Naruto kid." Itachi said while throwing the ball to Hidan. "She really hot or Deidara setting me up?" Hidan started to glare at Deidara. "No she's pretty. She has emerald eyes, pastel pink hair and a petite form." Itachi said and started drifting into his thoughts about Sakura.

"Is that her" Pain said pointing to the door.

*Sakura's P.O.V.*

"Sakura come on the gyms this way," Sasuke said then grabbed my hand.

We came into the gym and…oh no it was those seniors again and their friends were staring at me. Hey wait Itachi? He was waving at me thank god he wouldn't let them be perverts around me. Ow, Sasuke's grip on my hand got harder since they started staring at me. "Sakura lets go," Sasuke started leading me to were we put our stuff. "Sasuke I'm gonna go change let go ok?" Sasuke automatically let go and stayed in place. Man why was he being so protective isn't that Naruto's job? I just shrugged it off and came out in my gym shorts and tee. "Sasuke I got to go to the girl's side bye." I just waved and left. I could of jumped rope, walked & talked or play basketball so I just started playing with the basketball I found.

Suddenly another basketball rolled over to the wall where I was. It was soon followed by Itachi. "Hey Itachi what's up?" "Hey Sakura nothing just playing basketball with my friends." He grabbed the basketball off the floor & stood right in front of me. "You wanna talk?" I asked. "Sure," He dropped the ball and started walking towards the outline of the gym. "So you know Deidara and Sasori?" I asked looking at the floor as we walked. "Yeah, Deidara's been telling everyone in our group about you." "What?! That little pervert." I said angrily. That's when Itachi stopped dead, "What he do Sakura?" "Sasuke, Naruto & I were late so we hopped the gate but, Deidara looked up my skirt." I said curling my tiny hands into fists. 'Hn, that's why Sasuke's so protective,' Itachi thought. "I'll talk to him later but, see you later Sakura." With that said Itachi waved goodbye and left.


	2. Chapter TwoJealousy

**Chapter Two  
**

**Jealousy?**

That was weird Itachi's never that protective. "Sakura!" Huh? I turned to see Sai coming over with his usual sketch pad and pencil. "Sai? I thought you had art class not gym." "Yeah but, our teacher said if we could get somebody to model we could paint portraits." "I would love too Sai." I smiled and I went to change. When I came out Sai grabbed my hand and ran to art.

***Itachi P.O.V.***

'Hn…I wonder' "Coach Madara may I ask a question?" "Of course Itachi" "I don't really think the guys are challenged enough with basketball" "What do you suggest then?" "Dodge ball of course" I started to walk away back to the group. 'Baka' Suddenly a grin came onto my face.

***P.E. Akatsuki P.O.V.***

"What took you so long, un." Deidara glared at Itachi. "None of you concern" Itachi glared right back but, if looks could kill Deidara would be dead by now. "Itachi walked with pinky." Kisame stated and started to laugh at Deidara & Hidan's faces. "Hn" Itachi then started glaring at Kisame. "Hey sorry to burst your bubble but, Sakura's leaving with some pasty kid." Pain said while pointing at Sai. 'I've never seen him before.' Itachi thought. A whistle blew at ear shattering volume, "Dodge Ball" Madara scremed. "Eck!" Deidara fell to the ground. "Coach said dodge ball Barbie!" Hidan said laughing.

***1st Lunch Akatsuki***

Deidara plopped down into the seat. "Aww Barbie mad cause he got hit with a dodge ball?" Hidan mocked. "Grrr" Deidara mumbled. "Oh get over it Deidara," Pain said becoming angry. "Hey Itachi what's with the grin man?" "Nothing Kisame"

***1st Lunch Sakura P.O.V.***

Phew I finally found the cafeteria. I started searching for anybody I knew, anybody. No Sasuke, Gaara, Naruto, Ino, Hinata, Neji. Not even Tenten or Temari. I sighed, just great. Wait somebody's coming toward me; I can't make out who it is. "Hey Sakura what's wrong?" It's Itachi, phew. "Nothing I just can't find anybody." "I can fix that come sit with me and my friends." Suddenly Itachi grabbed my…hand?! Crap my face is red; at least he can't see my face. The table had Deidara & Sasori at it I couldn't put any names to anyone else. Itachi sat down and patted the seat between him and Sasori. "Sakura this is Konan." He pointed to a blue haired girl siting at the end of the table. "Hidan" He pointed to a grey haired next to him. "Pain" A guy with tons of piercings and neon orange hair, weird. "Kisame" the guy next to Pain, light blue skin and sharp teeth…ok. "Hello cutie what's your name?" Hidan was about to be smacked. "Sakura." I was becoming freaked out a bit. "Sakura!" Somebody grabbed my shoulder and turned me around. "Sasuke?!" He looked so pissed off. "Come with me," he pulled my arm to the hallway.

***Hallway SasuSaku***

"What's your problem!?" "My problem is you're hanging out with them!" Sasuke looked just plan angry. "Why do you care?" "…" No answer. "Sasuke?" He was staring really hard at the ceiling, damn it he got lost in his thoughts. "None of your concern." Did he really just say that? Grrr! "None of my concern! You just dragged me outta the cafeteria and can't even tell me why!?" The end of the day bell rang. "Bye Sasuke!" Grrr can't tell me why. Even after dragging me from a table filled with people.


	3. Chapter Three :)

** Chapter Three**

**Oh No!**

"Sakura wait!" Sasuke screamed. I just ran away ignoring his calls. Running till i was certain he was gone far far behind me. I turned a corner to the hall where my locker was and collapsed on the ground for a second letting it sink in. God only knows how much time i was sitting there till i got up brushed off my aquamarine/turquoise tie-dyed skirt and got up to open my locker and collect and store things before i started walking home.

**Next Day (Friday Morning)**

I woke up to "**Rolling Girl**" by **Hatsune Miku**. I woke up not turning my alarm clock off just so i could listen to it. I picked a jet black mini-skirt with neon pink edges, a sleeve-less button up/collared shirt jet black with neon pink tie/edges on collar and thigh high jet black boots. What can i say the song inspired me, I smirked and left.

**Gym Sakura's P.O.V. (Insert Evil Laugh Here)**

**((Author's Note~Sakura didn't get to school till now 3rd period))**

"Miss Haruno! why aren't you dressed for gym?!" Madara barked. "Sorry coach I just didn't feel like doing gym." Sakura said without a care in the world. Now forget mad Madara was fuming,"Miss Haruno go sit down on the bleachers for the rest of class." Sakura strode up the steps without a care in the world and took a seat near the basketball goals. She pulled out her neon yellow iPod and turned on Yellow by Hatsune Miku. Sakura started swinging her feet like a child. **THUMP!** A basketball was dropped suddenly and before Sakura could react, Someone yanked her arm pulling her towards a corner of the gym.

**Itachi's P.O.V. Gym**

"Miss Haruno!" Madara barked loudly enough to get the gym's occupants attention. _Haruno? _Itachi thought she wasn't coming to school. Itachi, Deidara, Sasori, Hidan & Pain turned to see Sakura 'talking' with Coach Madara. "Why aren't you dressed for gym?!" Madara barked. "Sorry coach I just didn't feel like doing gym." Sakura said without a care in the world. Even Itachi knew Madara was at a breaking point. "Miss Haruno go sit down on the bleachers for the rest of class." Madara screamed pointing to the bleachers. Sakura walked up there like she couldn't careless. _Sakura? _"Wow pinky looks actually hot today!" Hidan said out loud. "Hmmm" Pain basically agreed eying Sakura. "Hn" Itachi could hear Sasuke's angry reply, though only Itachi heard it seemed. Sakura was now listening to her iPod so luckily she didn't hear their conversation. _Phew._ Itachi sighed now realizing this. **THUMP!  
**Sasuke's basketball was dropped angrily and grabbed Sakura's wrist pulling Sakura into a corner out of everyone's view. "Grrrr" without realizing Itachi let a low growl escape his lips.

**Sakura's P.O.V. Corner.**

Sakura immediately turned off her iPod and looked at her 'Captor'. "Sasuke?" Shocked Sakura saw Sasuke fuming, no more like pissed off from oblivion. Still holding her wrist tight Sasuke started speaking, "What are you doing!?" "None of your concern!" She spat his words from yesterday back at his own face. Utterly shocked Sasuke's grip got tighter, "Ow!" Sakura tried prying his damn fingers off her wrist. "It is my concern!" He spat spitefully. "No it's not!" Sasuke's grip got even tighter now. "Ow Sasuke that hurts!" Sakura screamed in his face. **SWISH!** _Wth. _Sakura noticed someone saved her from Sasuke's grip but, not in time her wrists had red marks. Looking up Sakura saw those same oxen grey eyes and raven dark hair she knew. _Itachi._ She relaxed and smiled a bit a him. "Sasuke coach wants to see you." Itachi said glaring at Sasuke. "Hn" Sasuke glared right back running off to Madara. "Hn" Itachi totally forgot Sakura was there and glared at Sasuke's retreating form. "Itachi?" Said guy looked down to see he forgot he was holding Sakura **very close **to him.

"Sorry" Itachi released Sakura and she backed up. "Arigato." She suddenly hugged Itachi, and to her surprise Itachi hugged back very protectively. A second later Itachi released her and,"Sakura, would you like to come over later tonight, my friends and i are having a party?" "Sure Itachi. Who'll be there?" "You, Pain, Sasori, Deidara, Hidan, Kisame, Konan, Sasuke, me and you?" "Ok see you later" with that Sakura left.

* * *

**_So hey I have a poll on my profile so for once "I have the power!" JK JK You control what happens :D_**


	4. Chapter Four Truth or dare

**Chapter Four  
Truth Or Dare**

**That Night Itachi's House**

_**Knock! Knock!**_ The door swung open, "Pinky! Come on in!" Greeted a slightly drunk Hidan. Sakura began walking into the main hallway following a clumsy/drunk Hidan. They entered the patio out back. She must have been late because, there were all ready a bunch of empty cups, Hidan and Deidara (It seemed) were both kinda drunk (Deidara was buzzed not drunk) and there were a lot of people. "This way Pinky! Were playing Truth or Dare!" Hidan slurred while waving his arms like an idiot. "Sakura-san come sit next to me!" Konan offered signaling Sakura to sit between her and Sasori. Sakura quietly came and sat next to Konan and sat with a loud, **_Plop!_**"Sakura you know how to play right?" Deidara asked putting his arm around Sakura's shoulder. "Um, if it's normal truth or dare then yeah." Sakura shrugged. "Nope Pinky every time you don't do a dare or tell the truth you take a shot." Hidan slurred looking down, which of course made Sakura look down at the fifteen shots in front of him. _Damn Hidan._

"Ok I go first Sakura-san truth or dare?" Konan said. "Truth?" "Who do you like huh?" Konan began poking Sakura's shoulder. _Shit! _Sakura snatched a shot from the middle of the circle, **_Gulp!_** "Damn Pinky" Hidan's eye grew huge from shock. "Hidan truth or dare?" "Dare me Pinky!" Hidan shouted. "I dare you to run through the neighborhood in your underwear. Screaming you escaped from Orochimaru's basement" Sakura smirked when Hidan's face lost all color. **(Five Minutes later) **"Help I escaped from Orochimaru's basement!" A half naked Hidan shouted running through the streets at midnight. "Now that's over Sasori Truth or Dare?" Hidan asked still in his underwear. "Truth Brat" Hidan started smirking making Sasori uncomfortable. "Is it true you like Pinky?" Sakura suddenly looked down, bangs covering her eyes. But, you still could see her tomato red face. "..." Sasori swiped a shot and chugged it like he was gonna die without it. "I need some air." Sasori got up and went through the gate. "Well...my turn I guess, Sakura?" Deidara said putting his arm around her. "Dare me Dei" Sakura teased. Deidara leaned into her ear and whispered. "What did you say Deidara?" Pain asked. Sakura's face became crimson. "Sakura?" Itachi was starting to worry. Sakura got up and starting walking out the gate, face still a flame. "Deidara? What have you done?" Konan's face full of curiosity and worry. He just smirked at it which made everyone get up.

The night was clear but, completely a blank canvas of black. Which made her neon red face and pastel pink hair stand out badly. Soon the crimson haired Sasori came into sight, leaning against the lamp-post, his face void of any emotion. Her heart started to thump erotically which didn't help her nerves. "Sakura?" He paused becoming mute,"What are you doing out here?" "..." Now she was mute instead. '_Damn it!_' She thought, her heart wouldn't stop. "Are you ok?" Sasori raised his hand to touch her forehead but, something collided with him fast. His eyes widened fast out of shock. Sakura had started to kiss him. Sakura gasped when Sasori started kissing back, which gave him entry to her mouth. He came at full force taking dominance over her. She didn't know why but, she started to actually fight for dominance, moaning here and there.

* * *

Konan was leading the group to the street where Sakura was heading. Konan gasped, pushing Itachi in the other direction. "Konan?" Itachi said trying to turn around. "No no no! Itachi I think we should go back! I don't feel well!" Konan panicked. "Konan stop we need to see Sakura" Itachi started getting aggravated. "Konan?" Pain had never seen her act like this. Deidara started giggling obviously staring in the direction Konan didn't want him to go. "Konan Stop!" Itachi forcefully turned around. "..." His mouth opened but, no words came out. "Itachi?" Konan sounded worried for her friend. Itachi sadly turned when Sasori and Sakura were kissing. Itachi tried to take a step forward but, stopped when Sakura let out a little moan from Sasori's wandering hands. Itachi felt his chest tighten and he walked away from the scene. Konan ran after Itachi to try and comfort him. Hidan and Pain soon followed. Then, Deidara left feeling torn between guilt (Itachi) and happiness (Sasori).

"Mmm" mumbled Sakura. Sasori started letting his hands wander making Sakura moan. _Steps? _Sakura pulled away hearing steps. Sakura pulled away to see Deidara far away (Probably 5 and a half houses down) with Hidan and  
Pain (6 houses down) following...Konan but, she was running? What was she following? It looked like a small (8 houses away) black blob? _'...Itachi!'_ "Sakura?" Sasori looked at infront of her to see his friends heading towards Itachi's house's back patio gate. Sasori held Sakura close to stop her trembling._ 'Itachi' _"I'm sorry" Sasori whispered.  
Sakura's grip on Sasori became even tighter._  
_

* * *

**Omg SasoSaku? :D And for you readers i have and will keep updating every weekend :D**_  
_


	5. 5 That was so f'd upI blame you inner

**Chapter Five  
That was soo fucked up...I blame you Inner!**

"I'm sorry." Sasori whispered into my hair hugging me tighter.

"I'm sorry!" Ouch it got louder.

"I'm sorry! Sakura wake-up!"

_'Sasori?'_

**_'Please that doesn't that even sound like him' Inner pointed out poking my__ head._**

"Wake the fuck up pinky!" A deeper voice screamed.

Everything got blurry and dissolved into darkness. I shot open my eyes to see the floor littered with  
shot glasses, five emptied whiskey bottles, one enormous lime Margareta bottle half gone and left in the bottle held by Hidan. Sasori and Deidara back to back on the floor, Kisame sprawled onto the floor  
snoring like a loud obnoxious chainsaw, Pain on a mattress sleeping soundly looking oh so comfortable,  
Itachi on the dinning table with his mouth completely open breathing quietly and Konan sleeping soundly on another stray mattress with Sasuke out of sight.

_'What the fuck happened?!'_

**_'You fell asleep after four shots & as you can see everyone followed.'Inner said smirking evilly._**

_'So nothing happened?'_

**_'Nope I got bored so I spun a oh so evil nightmare for you to entertain me while you slept'_**

_'The was so fucked up...I blame you Inner, you made Itachi cry and me go crazy basically!' I shouted pointing a finger at Inner._

**_'Ohhh~ But, that kiss was oh so perfect' Inner smirked._**

"Sakura!" That same voice grumbled, I looked around stupidly looking for the voice's owner. When I spotted Itachi getting up.

"Itachi?! What happened!?" I screamed/whispered.

"Ahh well you see."

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

"Help I escaped Orochimaru's basement" A half naked Hidan shouted running through the streets at midnight. "Now that's over Sasori Truth or Dare?" Hidan asked still in his underwear.

"Truth Brat" Hidan started smirking making Sasori uncomfortable.

"Is it true you like Pinky?" Sakura suddenly looked down, bangs covering her eyes. But, you still could see her tomato red face.

"..." Sasori swiped a shot and chugged it like he was gonna die without it.

"I need some air." Sasori got up and went through the gate.

"Ok well fucking pinky Truth or Dare?" Hidan slurred smelling of alcohol and mint.

"Truth, I don't trust you with dare." Sakura said feeling the effect of the alcohol.

"Are you still fucking a virgin?" Hidan chuckled smirking sly.

"Fuck you." I muttered darkly and swiped a shot and drown myself with it.

"Pain truth or dare?" I asked, he looked up letting me see those grey/purple colored eyes with rings around them.

"Truth" He stated no emotion...Nothing.

"Are your eyes real?" No twitch, emotion or even glance. He just picked up a shot and drank it slowly and calmly.

"Deidara?" Pain asked trailing his eyes now over to the feminine guy.

"Truth Pain-sama"

"Are you gender confused?" Ah but, that got a twitch, red face and an emotion...Anger.

"No Pain-sama!" Deidara screeched getting up and heading into the house.

"Hey Pinky truth or dare?" Kisame asked.

"Dare me Sharky" Kisame looked me up and down then smirked victoriously.

"I dare you to take off your shirt." Kisame grinned pointing at my shirt, just then Deidara walked in with a bottle of Lime Margareta.

"Hell Yeah Kisame!" Hidan shouted high fiving Kisame smiling like a child with a new puppy for Christmas.

"Now guys I don't think that's ok to dare" Itachi tried to reason with the overly excited Bakas.

"No no Itachi it's alright I could care less." Itachi looked like I kicked Hidan's new _"Puppy". _

I pulled at the hem of my shirt pulling it off like it was nothing. Itachi looked away clearly embarrassed, Kisame looked excited, Deidara completely red in the face and as for Hidan he was grinning bouncing up and down screaming stuff like, 'Hell Yeah!' 'Oh Jashin!' 'I can't stand it!' Then, it came off. I was wearing my tight _**'Too tight might I add'**_ ice blue Aeropostale tee with Aeropostale scribbled in black cursive. Suddenly Hidan fell over crying Deidara face palmed along with Kisame and Itachi exhaled relieved.

"Why Jashin why?!" Hidan cried in hysterics falling onto the floor.

I smirked,"You said take off my shirt pointing at my other shirt." Smiled in triumph.

Deidara chugged some Margarita smiling happily at it's taste, "Hey pour shots you damn fucker!" Hidan screamed trying to swipe the bottle managing Hidan to grab Deidara's hair resulting in 'war'.

"Hey! Stop bickering you Brats!" Sasori scolded suddenly coming in through the patio's door from the house.

"Shut up Danna!" Deidara screeched.

When Deidara stop pulling and started arguing with Sasori Hidan swiped the bottle,"Ha hell yea Barbie!" Hidan shouted in triumph.

"Hn" Itachi seemed pissed to see so much alcohol disappear in so little time, not to mention it was **his parent's stash.**

"Fuck this," He paused taking a swig from the bottle," This is boring lets fucking play chicken"

"Chicken?" I asked looking like a anime question mark should be above my head.

"Yeah, un. It's like I dare you to do something and you have to do it or take a bunch of shots or a consequence, un."

"Oooo~ I'm in!" Konan sang giggling, Pain came back behind Konan sitting in the circle obviously agreeing.

"Hn" Itachi said signaling for the game to start.

"Sakura, un?" Deidara said looking at me now with his full attention.

"Deidara." I smirked staring at him now.

"You have to get in your underwear and jump in Itachi's pool, un." He smirked getting in my face," And I mean your underwear in case you have another layer like last time."

"Sadly I don't" I paused, "un." I teased grinning.

"I should warn you it's freezing just in case your wearing white." Kisame grinned and I noticed his damp hair.

"Bastards" I growled.

"Consequence is fifteen shots by the way!" Deidara shouted from the patio while I walked to the red n black brick storage shed.

"Hell fucking yeah!" Hidan shouted when I went in the shed closing the door facing the enormous in ground pool.

Suddenly a flash of pastel pink (My hair) and velvet red (My um *cough cough* underwear) ran from the shed into the freezing pool cannonball style.

**_Splash!_**"What the hell!" Hidan cursed when a 'tidal wave' hit the Akatsuki.

"Ahh that feels refreshing" Kisame said relaxing.

"Grrr" Pain mumbled losing his stonic mask.

"Kyyaaaa!" Konan screeched into the night sky soaked.

"Hn." Itachi smirked not a single drop on him.

"What the fucking hell bitch your right next to me!" Hidan yelled.

"It knows who to be afraid of." Itachi smirked throwing towels at them.

"That's boss, un." Deidara grinned drying himself off.

Kisame threw the towel back to Itachi, "I'm going for a swim if you don't mind"

"Wait wha" I got interrupted by Kisame diving in.

"Dunna dunna" Deidara started singing the Jaws theme song.

"Oh hell no." I mutter slowly turning around.

"Dunna dunna" Deidara sang speeding up.

"Roar!" Kisame roared jumping outta the water grabbing me.

"Ahhh!" I scream kinda girly.

Kisame picked me up and threw me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes going up the stairs in the pool, set me down, walked away, came back and threw me a towel. I automatically wrapped myself in it.

"Now then Deidara you have to repeat Hidan's dare."

"I'm not running outside naked screaming that, un!"

"Fine twenty shots." I said seriously.

Deidara started on his shots, "Hidan your turn."

"Oi pinky make me happy with your mouth."

"Fuck you bitch whats the consequence"

"twenty-one shots of Margareta bitch or just half the bottle" handing me the bottle.

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End~Of~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

"And here we are now."

"Ah it fucking hurts Jashin-sama!" Hidan screeched waking up.

"Shut. The. Fuck. Up." Pain said.

Soon everyone woke up.

"Hey Itachi whens your parents suppose to be home?" Deidara asked.

"Four o clock why?"

"Look" Deidara pointed at the clock.

**3:25 P.M.**

"..." Itachi went white.

* * *

So but, this going on break till summer (June 10th or somewhere around there) till then I'll be updating Oh Why Kami till then and then it'll be on break. Btw thank you for not following. Bye love yall (N/H) Review please it helps my creative juices flow through out my brain.


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm back (Insert evil laugh) but, no school's coming back for me on August 19th...WHY!? I hate school Eighth Grade's gonna suck :'( and now reply's to Chapter five reviews.**

**Erza Scarlet Of Fairy Tale~I know right the water knows who to be afraid of XD It was my favorite thing to write in that chapter. **

**MinaBlahBlahBlahAnimeFan~It took forever to scroll down your review my cousin was with me when I was reading them and after she saw how long it was gonna be she said, "Screw this read that yourself" and left the room and 'COWS TROW UP LUCKY CHARMS AND SKITTLES, TASTE THE FREAKING RAINBOW!' It's very tempting but, I only want the Skittles :D**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Recap~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

_"And here we are now."_

_"Ah it fucking hurts Jashin-sama!" Hidan screeched waking up._

_"Shut. The. Fuck. Up." Pain said._

_Soon everyone woke up._

_"Hey Itachi when are your parents suppose to be home?" Deidara asked._

_"Four o clock why?"_

_"Look" Deidara pointed at the clock._

_**3:25 P.M.**_

_"..." Itachi went white._

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Of Recap~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

"Oh" Deidara whispered.

"My" Kisame whispered.

"Jashin!" Hidan screamed. Then, Deidara and Hidan started running around like chickens with their heads cut off.

"Calm down you insolent brats." Sasori spat hitting Deidara and Hidan on the back of their heads.

"I'm leaving." Pain stated and started walking towards the front door.

"No your not." Konan said back grabbing the collar of his shirt and pulling him back into the room.

Pain grunted and sat down on the floor with his arms crossed, "Hn."

"Okay we just gotta clean the rooms right?" Kisame asked nervously faking a smile.

"Correct, Kisame and Itachi clean up the patio, Hidan and Deidara the liquor bottles, Konan and Pain kitchen and Sakura and I will work on the living room." Sasori commanded.

"Hey who said you could work with Sakura!" Deidara said pointing a accusing finger.

"Shut up Barbie." Hidan spat dragging Deidara to all the liquor bottles outside.

"Come on Pain we got to clean the kitchen." Konan said trying to get Pain to get up.

"No." Pain stated coldly.

"Get up!" Konan screamed pulling on his shirt.

But, he didn't' even budge, "Fine I give up!" Konan screamed throwing her hands in the air leaving.

"Sasori?" Sakura whispered.

"Yes Sakura?" Sasori said while picking up some pillows in his arms and dropping them on one of the couches.

"I think you should help Konan, the kitchens a mess and I think I can handle the living room by myself." Sakura smiled.

Sasori finished placing the pillows and walked to the door and stopped still facing the hallway,"Are you sure Sakura?"

"I'm sure Sasori just go help Konan please." Sakura answered placing two throw pillows onto to the recliner.

"..." Sasori left to the kitchen down the hallway no more questions asked.

Sakura picked up four blankets and looked up at the clock on the wall, **3:46**.

Sakura looked around at the room and saw there were still blankets, pillows, clothes and liquor bottles everywhere, _' I'm never gonna finish in time.'_ Sakura thought.

_**'Well you should of never told Sasori to leave Baka.' **_Inner complained.

_'Just shut up.'_ Sakura retorted to Inner. While Sakura was arguing with Inner she didn't even see the pillow in front of her, so she fell covered in blankets.

Sakura sighed and saw some of the living room noticing someone was taking the blankets off of her. When Sakura looked up she saw Pain quietly holding the blankets walking over to the cabinet where Mikoto kept spare blankets and sheets.

Sakura got up slowly and stared at Pain, _'What the hell I thought he was insisting he wasn't helping'_

**_'Me too. He even refused helping Konan.' _**Inner thought with a question mark above her head.

Sakura picked up three blankets and walked over towards the cabinet next to Pain," I thought you weren't helping anyone?" Sakura stated putting the blankets into the cabinet.

"I never said that and it looked like you needed help." He stated and went to pick up the rest of the blankets.

"Thanks" Sakura whispered and started putting all the pillows back in their original places.

"Hn."

"I told you there were some in here faggot!" Hidan shouted coming into the room pointing at the liquor bottles.

"Shut up asshole." Deidara muttered picking up bottles putting them in his garbage bag on his shoulder.

"Barbie girl" Hidan shouted lunging at Deidara causing them to wrestle.

**_'What the hell am I seeing?'_** Inner asked.

_'I really don't know.' _Sakura answered.

"Hidan, Deidara." Pain spoke.

They automatically stopped wrestling and started speaking in unison, "Yes Pain-sama?"

"There are bottles in the kitchen." Pain stated.

"Yes Pain-sama." They spoke in unison and started leaving.

"Don't copy me again Barbie." He spat walking down the hallway towards the kitchen.

"Whatever" Deidara said back. They argued all the way down to the kitchen till Sakura couldn't hear them anymore.

When Sakura placed the last pillows on the third couch she sat down and Pain sat down next to her and a few seconds later everyone came in talking.

Sasori sat down next to Sakura on the couch,"I see you finished cleaning the living I was worried I'd have to come back."

Sakura smiled, "That's okay Sasori, Pein helped me clean after you left."

"Hn" Sasori grunted in disapproval.

Konan looked at Pein with some un-placeable emotion then looked at Itachi and spoke, "Your parents should be home soon right."

"I say we leave before they get here because they don't know about the party or us spending the night." Kisame said getting up from the recliner.

**Ding dong!**

"Itachi sweetie were home" Mikoto sang from outside the door.

"Hide!" Deidara whispered/screamed.

Everything happened in a really fast blur Kisame ran outside and jumped into the pool holding his breath, Deidara ran down the hallway towards the kitchen, Konan ran to Itachi's room and shut the door (If she gets caught it'll be funny to explain), Sasori ran out the backyard gate and where was Itachi?.

Sakura looked around frantic to find a place to hid when someone grabbed her hand and pulled her into the cabinet for extra blankets and sheets.

It was dark but, plush from the blankets and sheets everywhere hiding her and the other person from the Uchiha's.

The other person who saved Sakura from getting caught turned on their phone making just enough light nobody could see it coming from the cabinet yet enough for her to see the other person.


	7. Silent Ninja Mode

**Now replies to chapter six reviews  
**

**Amaya and Aiko no Akatsuki~That's exactly who it is XD**

**Erza Scarlet of Fairy Tail~She didn't reject him she's just to dense to notice he wanted to stay with her XD**

* * *

**~Recap~**

_**Ding dong!**_

_"Itachi sweetie were home" Mikoto sang from outside the door._

_"Hide!" Deidara whispered/screamed._

_Everything happened in a really fast blur Kisame ran outside and jumped into the pool holding his breath, Deidara ran down the hallway towards the kitchen, Konan ran to Itachi's room and shut the door (If she gets caught it'll be funny to explain), Sasori ran out the backyard gate and where was Itachi?._

_Sakura looked around frantic to find a place to hid when someone grabbed her hand and pulled her into the cabinet for extra blankets and sheets._

_It was dark but, plush from the blankets and sheets everywhere hiding her and the other person from the Uchiha's._

_The other person who saved Sakura from getting caught turned on their phone making just enough light nobody could see it coming from the cabinet yet enough for her to see the other person._

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

**Silent Ninja Mode**

Sitting across from her was the multi-pierced neon orange haired Akatsuki leader Pain staring at her with that oh familiar impassive expression nobody could read.

Before Sakura could say anything the front door closing echoed through the the Uchiha manor signaling the uninvited guests to silence.

"Itachi-san we're home wheres Sasuke?" Mikoto asked putting her jacket in the closet.

Sakura heard footsteps which meant Itachi was coming out of whatever room he was in.

"At Uzumaki's home mother, he spent the night." Itachi said.

"Oh dear I hope you weren't lonely all by yourself." Mikoto said with guilt in her voice.

"It was peaceful having the house to myself." Itachi said in such in even voice you couldn't tell he was lying.

"Wonderful, well if you'll excuse us Itachi-san your father and I will be unpacking." Mikoto said gleefully walking down the hallway toward their bedroom.

After, what seemed like forever Sakura heard footsteps growing louder.

**'Damn it somebody's coming towards the cabinet.'** Inner hissed.

Suddenly the cabinet doors opened letting the light pour into the cabinet blinding Sakura.

Sakura blinked once, twice, then a third time finally getting her sight back she saw Itachi holding his hand out to her.

She took his hand stepped out of the cabinet with Pein following her.

Sakura began to open her mouth and Itachi suddenly covered her mouth with his hand swiftly and kinda hard.

**'Ow'** Inner whimpered.

Itachi put his pointer finger up to his lips telling to be quiet.

He spoke in a hushed voice, "Slip out the back door like Sasori"

**"** **Tsutae ni kita yo kizukato wo tadotte Sekai ni oshi tsubusarete shimau mae ni** **" **Itachi reached for his back pocket for his Droid 4.**  
**

Itachi's face went from impassive and unreadable to irritated and glaring at his phone after he saw the message.

"What is it." Pein said with no emotion.

**'Great he's emotionless again'** Inner huffed.

Itachi's right eyebrow began to twitch, "Deidara got himself trapped in the kitchen"

"Hn." Pein said.

**'Oh my Kami first the Uchiha's and now him, if I hear one more ''HN'' I gonna scream!'** Inner yelled pulling her hair with her fists.

Sakura's sweat dropped, 'Inner calm down.'

The three stood there for a while in utter silence until Pein spoke first, "I'm leaving."

Pein started walking towards the front door quietly.

"I'll get him." Sakura said raising her left hand a little.

**'Put your hand down!'** Inner screeched.

Pein stopped moving and Itachi and him stared at Sakura for a couple of seconds.

"Hn...that might work." Itachi said smiling a little.

"What about your parents" Pein asked.

Itachi thought for a while,"Hmm...Well Mikoto loves Sakura like a daughter But," Itachi stopped smiling.

"Fugaku will want answers." Itachi continued.

"Okay so make sure Fugaku doesn't see me." Sakura said.

"Hn" Itachi said impassive again.

**'Gah!'** Inner screamed in frustration.

Itachi started towards the hallway and stopped at the entrance and turned around, "Pein I suggest you go home."

"Hn." Pein grunted and walked outside the front door quietly.

"Itachi where are your parents?" Sakura whispered.

"In the dinning room." Itachi said with his eyebrow twitching again.

Itachi stopped at the end of the hallway infront of ebony double doors and turned around.

"I'll keep them out of the kitchen while you get Deidara out the back doors." Itachi ordered before going into the kitchen leaving the door open enough for sakura to sneak into the kitchen.

I started crawling towards the line of kitchen counters and stoves leading to the backdoor slowly looking for Deidara.

"Oh my I forgot the drinks." Mikoto said getting up from her seat.

I heard a fast scrapping sound from a chair, "I'll get it mother"

"Thank you Itachi dear." Mikoto said smiling.

I started panting with my back to the counter.

**'Close call '**Inner retorted.

Itachi started walking towards the counters searching for cups when he bent down towards me, "Deidara's in the second to last cabinet to the door."

"Hai." I said crawling towards the cabinet.

Itachi opened the fridge pulling the orange juice out and bringing it to the dining room.

I reached out and opened the cabinet and found Deidara playing Temple Run on his iPhone 4.

**'Wow'** Inner sighed.

"Pssst" I whispered grabbing his arm and pulling him out of the cabinet.

"Sakura?" Deidara whispered confused.

I put my pointer finger on my lips telling him to be quiet.

I started crawling towards the backdoor holding Deidara's hand pulling him along and slowly opened the door.

We crawled outside and I shut the backdoor quietly.

Then, we started climbing over the fence panting.

We started running like hell until we ended up at the end of the street and we saw the road and started walking on the sidewalk.


End file.
